AES
by The-Aryan2
Summary: Unfinished Ari/Epros/Stan smut.


EATSKINS! This is an unfisnished porno that will likely.. never.. be finished or even continued. Shameless self-service. If gay smut bothers you, then go eat your dandruff and suck yuor pimples out, becuase you should'nt even be browsing amture albled fics then anyways.

ENJOY IT!

* * *

Ari whimpered softly as the man's lips ran down his neck, kissing him softly as knowing fingers caressed his stomach and inner thigh. The teen gasped softly as the man nipped him on the neck with a playful, possessive growl, and he slid his arms around his waist, moaning his name softly.. "Epros.."

The pale blonde looked up at him and kissed him full on the lips before whispering "Yes, dear heart?" Ari opened his mouth to speak, but a hand slid under his chin and yanked his head back, against the tanned chest of his master, and Epros frowned slightly as the redhead smiled adoringly up at Stan.

Stan glanced at Epros for only a split second, but the look he gave the man was one of jealous hate, and he wound his arms around Ari's waist and cuddled the naked teen. Ari, who had been holding on to Epros, pulled the slender man against himself and nuzzled into his neck, and Epros returned Stan's look with a joyful smirk, and ran his fingers through the boy's hair and kissed him on the forehead.

"So who wants to ride me tonight?" Both men froze at their lover's question, and both quivered as they felt him shift between them, his lithe body hot between theirs.. They spoke simultaneously,

Epros: "Whichever of us you'd prefer, Ari."

Stan: "Who do you want, slave?"

Ari giggled between them and snuggled against them both, and they glared up at eachother, thinking the same thing—Suckup. Ari was blissfully unaware of the rivalry between them, and just how badly each man wanted him to himself.

He pulled away from between them, and nibbled the end of his index finger shyly, looking from one to the other, his cheeks flushing red as he wiggled under the blankets. Both men eyed him hungrily, adoringly, needfully, as he fretted.

He loved Stan with all his heart- he really did. Stan was the first person to ever really pay him any attention, or to see him as any more valuable then a second-class son or delivery boy. The man made him laugh, made him feel important, made him hotter than hell..

Epros? He'd never met anyone before with even half the brains Epros had, nor the sweetness. Epros won him over again and again with his words, and Ari practically melted when he touched him. His heart and soul belonged to Epros, too. He was the only one who ever listened, or had any advice.. He could also make Ari laugh, too..

Ari nibbled his finger, looking down and shrinking in on himself. "……." His typical response to a difficult question, ((or any easy one, depending)) and he looked up, grinning playfully.

"I know who I want tonight. But, you'll have to earn it.."

Both men leaned forward eagerly, Stan licking his lips like a hungry cat, and Epros grinning like a shark. Ari shrank back a little, looking at the two of them. They were scary when they got like this..

"Uhm.. You'll have to earn it.. And make me happy.." He blushed redder than his hair and looked down, wondering if he'd regret asking them this.. Would they get mad at him?

"How do you want us to make you happy, dear heart?"

"What do we do to earn it?"

He took a mental deep breath, and then a real deep breath, and said, looking up at them expectantly, "You have to do eachother.. and let me watch."

"Gladly."

"Done."

Wha-? They agreed just like that? Ari was a little surprised, then the looks of dawning came to their faces at what they'd just agreed to, and Stan and Epros glanced at eachother, paled, looked back at Ari, then looked at eachother, their faces growing red.

A number of emotions passed through their faces, and not one of them looked too happy about it.

Finally, after a painful silence, Epros spoke first. "What exactly do you want us to… to 'do' to eachother, Ari?" He kept his face blank, and didn't even glance at Stan as he spoke. He… did not want to bed Stan. Sure, they shared Ari, and occasionally a hand came into contact, or even a kiss, but other than that… Ari couldn't be serious, could he?

Stan was twitching. The corner of his mouth would twitch, then his left eyebrow would twitch, then his mouth again. Sleep with the fairy? Complete and utter… his mind wouldn't go any further than that.. He couldn't comprehend it. Surely his slave was joking, yet, the nervous yet wanting look on Ari's face told him he was serious, and Stan gave Epros a sideways glance, a full once-over, and he gave an almighty fullbody twitch.

"Uhm.. Yeah.. I want you to.. do everything you do to me, do it to eachother.." Ari looked down again. They had no reason to disagree, he was sure.. They were friends.. Hell, they were all three more than friends, but then again.. They never laid a single hand on eachother, only him. What would they say to this proposition…?

A very goofy grin had broken across Stan's face at the 'everything' part. He was… well-experienced in bed, and he did everything imaginable to his slave… quite a few acts most men wouldn't be able to bring themselves to perform too willingly.. But, that was all for his Ari.. For Epros? Stan gave a twitch paired with an odd 'heeh' and went quiet.

Epros raised one eyebrow at Stan, and looked down. He did a lot to Ari.. He was shameless in bed, and he knew that Stan was, too. His own specialty was sucking, Stan's was.. being dominant. Epros shifted very uneasily as he looked the other man up and down. He didn't like being bitch. He wouldn't like being bitch to Stan, especially..

Stan felt the other's eyes on himself, and glared at Epros, lips curling back momentarily, before stopping himself before he could start ranting or objecting. He'd do it for Ari, and atleast Epros wasn't unattractive... He'd be on top, that's for sure..

Ari spoke up then, smirking at them both. He could see his way in quite well, now.. He'd have a good show tonight. They'd do it for him, and not regret him for it.. "Well? You both agreed.. so start.. Or don't you want me tonight?" The looks on their faces were priceless, and Ari knew he'd won.

"No! We'll do it for you, Ari, without hesitation.." Epros leaned forward, sliding his arms around Stan's waist, a rather determined look on his pale, pretty face.

Ari leaned back against the headboard of the bed, grinning as he got comfortable. Stan looked like he was going to simultaneously swell like a frog and melt like butter. The look on his face was less than happy, but, with a quick glance at his slave, he took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around Epros, kissing him full on the lips.

Epros squirmed a bit, then pressed his body against Stan's, returning the kiss eagerly, reaching up and running his fingers through the man's hair with one hand, sliding the other down to grope his ass.

Stan went rigid at the touch, but immediately melted as instinct made it so much easier.. 'Think of Ari, just a little bigger, and you'll have the time of your life..' He began to push the thinner man back and climb ontop of him, and Epros let him do so quite willingly, kissing his lips, cheeks, chin and neck, trailing fingertips up and down his back and sides as he was pinned.


End file.
